The After-Effects of Death
by FromTheCouncilOfTimeWizards
Summary: After Camlann, Arthur wakes up in the afterlife. Everyone else who has died is there, but not everyone is happy to see him...originally a oneshot. Please read the author's notes!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Merlin? Mine? Nope. **

**So I really didn't like the ending to season five, but this was just an idea I had, so for the purpose of this story, I am going to accept the official ending. Not planning on expanding on this.**

**Note: I have a poll going on my profile as to which Merlin story I should write next, and I would LOVE your input. **

**Reviews appreciated as well. **

**Okay, done now. Enjoy. **

Nothing.

That was the first thing Arthur was aware of: the nothingness. No pain, no Merlin's arms around him, no voice begging him to stay awake. Nothing.

He opened his eyes. And then it hit him, the thought that had been nagging him since he came to...wherever he was.

He was dead.

He had known it was going to happen all along, no matter how much Merlin pressed stubbornly on, not matter how much the _sorcerer_ had insisted he could save him, he had never held onto much hope. Still, it was a bit of a shock to sit up, look around, and realize _I am dead_.

A hand reached out to help him up. Arthur looked up to give his thanks, but it died in his throat.

Gwaine was standing over him, wearing a familiar wry smile.

But that meant...

"No." The words slipped out, he was barely aware of saying them. He had hoped everybody else would live. But there was no other way Gwaine would be here, in this place, where he could see Elyan standing a bit behind Gwaine. Gwaine was dead.

Gwaine seemed to know what he was thinking. "Don't worry 'bout it, mate. It was my own fault. Went after her." He jerked his head to the side, and Arthur started in surprise.

Morgana was standing far away from them. Or at least he thought it was far away, it was hard to tell in this mystical place, where all was light. She was glaring at them, half annoyed, half triumphant.

"Mordred was the death of you after all," she sneered.

Arthur felt a great sadness fill him. Even in death, Morgana was holding onto her hate. He realized that up until now, he was subconsciously hoping that after she died, she would realize that their conflict was over and maybe, just maybe, some of the old Morgana he had grown up with would come back.

He had half a mind to go over there and just give her a hug. But before he could act on that impulse, he heard a cold voice speak his name.

"Arthur."

Slowly, he turned. He was dreading this confrontation more than the one he would surely get around to with Morgana.

Uther stood there, looking ghostly, reminding Arthur of when he had brought him back as a wraith-type spirit. He did not look as he did when Arthur had last seen him alive; weak and broken from Morgana's betrayal. His face was held in a look of disdain.

"Father." Arthur hoped his voice did not betray his apprehension.

Uther merely surveyed him with a cold, dominating look. "So you have betrayed me as well."

Arthur gaped. "How have I betrayed you?"

Uther sneered. "You don't even know! That makes it even worse." He looked from Morgana to Arthur.

"I have lost both my children to magic."

Arthur glared. "You haven't lost me to anything. I chose to accept Merlin because of what he's done for me and for Camelot."

Almost at the same time Morgana spoke, fury lacing her tone.

"It was not magic that turned me against you, Uther. It was all you. Magic merely opened my eyes. Had you found out, you would have had me burned at the stake, and you say I'm the betrayer!"

"Magic has corrupted you, you are merely making excuses for it!" Uther roared.

"She has a point, though."

Everyone turned their shocked gaze onto Arthur at the soft whisper he uttered. No one looked more shocked than Morgana.

"She feared you would turn against her, and it was rightful fear. I'm not saying I agree with what she has done," he added hastily at the shocked expressions around him. "Merely that I understand it."

He looked his father in the eye.

"Merlin had plenty of opportunities to take Camelot or to kill me, but he hasn't. Instead, he has protected me, sometimes coming close to loosing his life in the process. Morgana chose the easy path. She allowed her fear to twist into hate. But Merlin did not. We all owe him more than we can ever repay." He gestured sadly around him. "And now because of this, I will never get a chance to try."

Uther's face was blank. "I see there is no hope for you, either."

And he turned on his heel and left.

Elyan and Gwaine looked awkward, but Morgana shocked everyone by walking over and putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Did you mean it?"

Arthur swallowed, and nodded. She was looking confused and unsure. How long it had been since he'd seen that look...

Gwaine clapped him on the shoulder. "He'll come round, mate."

"Yeah, don't worry about him," Elyan agreed. "I've been watching, and I've seen for myself what Merlin has done." He gave a small smile, apparently remembering something. "A _lot._"

Arthur watched his father growing smaller as he stormed off. He had missed his father, and he desperately wanted to be on good terms with the former king again.

But he was sure of what he'd said before. Merlin deserved some appreciation, even if it was from dead people.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to Elyan.

"Tell me what you know about Merlin."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Merlin is not mine. **

**!READ THIS!**

**okay, so some people did not read my previous author's note saying I was not planning on expanding on this story. However, a few did, but requested that I write more. So, I wrote you guys a second chapter. And before you yell at me, I KNOW this chapter is insanely short. The main purpose was to get the story going- yes, I will be writing more, even if it won't have much of a plot -, partly because I realized that was kind of a crappy ending, but mostly to leave this note to you guys, which I sincerely hope you are taking the time to read. If I get a review telling me this was a short chapter, I will be considerably pissed. **

Arthur rested his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what Elyan had told him. All those things Merlin had done in a few months! The more he heard, the more he felt guilty that he couldn't even try to repay the debt he owed the sorcerer.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"He loved you like a brother, you know."

Lancelot had found him. Conflicted feelings rose in Arthur at the sight of him.

Lancelot gave him a sad smile. "I know what you're thinking. And I want to tell you that I never would have done that willingly. I am ashamed to say that Morgana summoned me from the dead and forced me under her control. I gave an enchanted bracelet to Guinevere. Please believe me when I tell you I am truly sorry for what happened. Gwen's heart belongs to you."

Arthur stood frozen, processing this.

"Why couldn't someone have told me this earlier," he groaned. He wished he had known this while he was alive, or at least to have a few more minutes alone with her knowing that she might never have betrayed him if it weren't for Morgana.

He looked over to where she was sitting, watching through the clear glass that allowed them to see what was happening to the living. She had not spoken to him since her outburst yesterday when she had asked Arthur if he meant what he said to Uther.

Speaking of which...

He looked at his father, who was sitting by himself, scowling. He still hadn't managed to convince him that Merlin wasn't just another evil sorcerer.

He sighed. "Lancelot, I'm trying to convince my father that Merlin is not evil, it's the least I can do for him. Do you know anything that could help?"

Lancelot smiled and settled next to the former king.

"We might be here a while."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Merlin belongs to people who are not me. **

**I'm back! I'm sorry to say this is another short chapter :( As you may have noticed, I have a habit of working on multiple stories at once, and I'm trying to prioritize my other fics. Not to mention I don't have a specific plotline for this. So again, sorry. **

**Also, to any Americans like me, happy (late) 4th of July! :)**

Freya smiled.

The Once and Future King sat by several knights, conversing about something. She knew what that something was. They had only recently come to recognize their friend for what he was.

She remembered the last few days of her life. How Merlin had been ecstatic that someone else understood him. When she had died, he'd gone back to having no one. To doing everything in secret without any acknowledgment. Which he didn't mind if it meant keeping his friends safe, but she'd seen how lonely it had made him.

And now his friends were sitting in a circle, talking about his accomplishments and reveling at his bravery. He would have been happy.

But they still didn't know the whole story. Not even close. Lancelot had been aware of his magic and therefore the things he had done that were hidden from others, but only things that happened while he was in Camelot. Elyan had seen everything, but only things that had happened in the last few months, no more than half a year.

She wanted to give him the recognition he deserved. He'd saved her, and even though she'd helped him when Morgana took over Camelot with her immortal army, she'd still wished she could have repaid him more. So now, she was going to do all she could for him.

So she had thought about it. And she'd come to the conclusion that Arthur should hear things from others.

There were more people who knew things. More people Merlin had touched the lives of.

She closed her eyes, communicating silently, summoning different people. Before long, people had heard her call and had responded to it.

Balinor arrived quickly, as he always did when something was happening that involved his son. Will arrived, admitting he knew little of Merlin's adventures in Camelot, but would be able to tell Arthur of Merlin's difficult childhood in Ealdor hiding his magic. She dragged Mordred to her as well. The druid was still sulky and angry at Arthur, but if she could work on changing that, he would surely have tales to tell.

And, of course, she would put a word in as well.

She didn't want to overwhelm him, however. She looked around their group. Balinor was staring over at the knights. She met his gaze,and they silently agreed he would go first.

The dragonlord squared his shoulders and approached the knights of Camelot.

From afar, two high priestesses watched.

0o0

The two witches, one blonde and one dark-haired, watched the druid and her companions.

"I still am not sure what you are trying to say, sister," said one of them.

"Just watch," the other murmured. "Uther is still ruthless and cruel, but Arthur...perhaps we judged too quickly."

Morgause turned to look at her half-sister. "Explain."

Morgana sighed. "He defended me from Uther."

Morgause's eyes widened. "This is interesting indeed..."

Their eyes met. "Uther can no longer be dethroned," Morgause muttered. "But he can be driven out. Especially if Arthur can be turned against him..."

They smirked, the familiar sensation brought on by plotting together coursing through them, making them feel almost alive again.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Merlin is very much not mine. **

**Gah. Guys, believe me, I am truly sorry for how short and far between these chapters are. To be honest, I started this on an impulse, and I have no idea where this story is going. But I will keep it up, because I said I'd never abandon a story, and I won't. **

"Come on, Mordred. You're both dead now. Can't you let this go?" Freya said. It wasn't in her nature to be so impatient, but, while she felt no hate towards the man in front of her, his actions had caused Merlin grief, a sight that had pained her.

"He killed Kara," he repeated stubbornly. "He knew how I felt...he goes to such lengths to protect his queen, and then kills my love."

Freya sighed. Truthfully, she could understand his anger. He had been in pain. But he needed to snap out of it.

She straightened, filling with some of the confidence that the years of dwelling in the Lake of Avalon had given her. Not having to fear death tended to make one a little more confident - the worst consequence of one's actions had already passed.

"Yes, but Queen Guinevere did not attempt to kill the king, at least not of her own accord. She did not turn down the opportunity to live the king granted her, though her actions were clearly treasonous."  
Mordred glowered, but Freya could see his anger was all grief for his love's untimely death. After a while, he would stop becoming so bitter as he realized that, now that everyone was dead and in Avalon with them, old grudges hardly mattered. But she did not want to wait.

She leaned in. "Do you know how I know Merlin, Mordred? Do you know how I came to be in this place?"

He looked at her, curious despite himself.

"I once accidentally killed a man in self-defense. His mother then proceeded to curse me for it. At night, I would turn into a bloodthirsty beast. I would...kill innocent people, without being able to help myself."

She shuddered slightly, remembering her awful transformations. Mordred watched her with wide eyes.

"I was exiled by my druid tribe. I didn't blame them. They couldn't help me, and I just kept killing. Left alone, I was captured by a bounty hunter. I would have been killed. But Merlin rescued me..."

Her mind was transported back to the night she had first laid eyes on Merlin. Her fellow former druid watched her, gaining a sense of where this was going.

"He..he cared for me. He stole food from the prince. He wanted to run away with me, make a new life. I couldn't let him, not with what I was."

Mordred had apparently forgotten his anger, being drawn into the story.

"But I had already attacked Camelot citizens. The prince was out for me. When he left to get supplies, I left. He had no idea what I was."

She swallowed, the memories becoming more painful. "I tried to escape the city, but they caught up with me. I transformed, and they chased me. I was dealt a mortal blow. I limped back to my hiding spot. Merlin was waiting."

She saw, clearly, in her mind's eye, Merlin's face, desperately trying to help her, and her terror that he would reject her for what she was. "I thought he would despise me. But...he didn't. He tried everything in his power to save me, but it wasn't enough. Instead, he took me to the lake."

She snapped her eyes back to Mordred's. "And then you know what he did? He went back to serving the prince, the man who had killed me, without any desire for revenge."

He stared at her incredulously. "He murdered you! And you just...forget it?"

"He thought he was doing what he had to do to save those under his protection. And that was what he was doing when Kara threatened him and his kingdom."

He bristled at her words about Kara, but then seemed to deflate.

"I tried to save her..." he whispered.

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know you did. But what did your revenge get you? Kara's still dead - I'm assuming you've talked to her already - and so is your king, who you were once so keen to protect. So are your friends who you once pledged to fight alongside. And you, Sir Mordred, are dead with them."

He stared at her, lost in thought, but she could see his resolve wavering. Finally, he let out a long breath.

"Alright," he relented, "I will talk to the king."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Do I look like the BBC? No. I am not. Therefore, Merlin is not mine. **

***Peeks out from behind rock* Don't yell at mee**

**Yeah...I didn't realize how long it had been since I updated this. I am really sorry, but really, you guys should have figured out by now that this is not a top priority story. However, if I can get a plot going, it might be, especially since I'm only working on two stories right now, and one of them's almost done and the other is a series of oneshots. So, if you have an idea as to where I can take this, please let me know! Otherwise this fic might continue to stay low-priority. I'm sorry, I just don't know where this is going. But I WILL NOT ABANDON!**

The sound of a throat clearing got Arthur's attention. He turned to see yet another person that brought up conflicting feelings.

Mordred was standing before Arthur, looked torn as well. Neither of them was quite sure what to feel. They were both still somewhat resentful towards each other, but death seemed to make such things feel insignificant.

"Mordred," Arthur acknowledged.

"Arthur."

It was a tense moment. Mordred broke the silence.

"I have come to give you my own side of the story about Merlin."

Surprise flitted across Arthur's features. Had Mordred forgiven them, then?

"I cannot say I can just forget that you killed Kara," he continued, "but Freya has convinced me that you deserve a second chance, and that maybe I acted rashly."

"Freya?" Arthur asked, confused.

"Didn't you know? Well, I suppose you wouldn't," Mordred said. "Anyway..."

And Arthur was dragged once again into the world that had been hidden from him during his life.  
If time had been relevant in this place, Arthur would probably have guessed it was hours before Mordred stopped talking.

"I admit you had good reason to charge Kara with treason," Mordred said finally. "I just wish..."

"I know," Arthur said. "And I'm sorry it came to that."

He looked at Mordred, this time not seeing the man who'd killed him, but the young knight who had once been so eager to prove his loyalty. Perhaps Mordred remembered as well, because he looked away, but Arthur thought he saw guilt building in his eyes before he did so.

"Thank you for telling me about Merlin," Arthur said finally. Mordred nodded stiffly and walked away.

0o0

Freya smiled. Her turn was soon...Will was now taking his turn, describing the life Merlin had had in Ealdor. But Freya could see Arthur was already beginning to understand.

She frowned. She wished she could say the same for Uther.

She glanced over to where Morgana and Morgause had been talking quietly for quite some time. She felt frustration prick at her. Were they still plotting? Didn't they realize they were dead and it _didn't matter anymore?_

Apparently not.

0o0

"So let me get this straight," Morgana clarified. "If we can convince Arthur, Gwaine, and Elyan, they might be able to convince Freya?"  
"That's correct, sister," Morgause replied. "Freya is the keeper of this lake. If we are to drive Uther out of Avalon, we must have her alliance."

Morgana smirked. Oh how she'd missed the smirking.

"Well. Guess I'd better talk to Arthur then."

She glanced over to her half-brother. He was talking to Will, Merlin's friend from Ealdor.

"My turn's next," she muttered.


End file.
